Three Little Words
by Tessa Anne
Summary: A one-shot about Jacob and Renesmee falling in love. Please read to see more, thank you!


**_Three Little Words_**

**_(For arashi wolf princess on her birthday, from all of her friends on Fanfiction)_**

**When has love ever been so easy for anyone, especially when you are someone like Renesmee, who's fallen madly in love with Jacob. Problem is, although she knows about the imprint, he doesn't know how she truly feels.**

**Will they be able to make it work, or will it be too late?**

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

I grew up, never been able to live the life that I wanted all because of what I am. Being born into a world where vampires, werewolves, and human would exist together in harmony is not the kind of thing that anyone would have ever heard of before. It has always been a dream of mines to see the world and to travel.

However, being raised in a household where we don't age is easier said then done. It is a bit crazy how a supernatural world could exist but in my world, it does. Vampires, werewolves, and humans, all living in one world together. Could things get any crazier?

Apparently it can.

To fall in love with a man who I never imagined that I would fall for, why did it have to be Jacob Black? I was born half-human/half-vampire, while he was born to become the next generation of werewolves in his tribe...and we're suppose to be sworn enemies. Jacob is older than me (well he would be if I was born as a human rather), he's my natural-born enemy, and of course, he was once in love with my mother when she was human.

Of course, when my mother was human, she was in love with my father who was a vampire while Jacob was her childhood friend. It was an interesting love triangle, but my mother chose my father over Jacob...which from what I know it didn't seem to work out so well. However, when I came around, Jacob imprinted on me, and his love for my mother just disappeared and he just wanted what was best for me.

Jacob has always been a huge part of my life, and I have always known him to being my friend, my protector, and back then I thought of him as a brother. Now that I am older, and my hormones are a bit out of whack since I do physically seem to be a teenager, I see him as something more than a friend or a brother. I don't know how to explain it, but this feeling that I have for him is so strong that all I can think about lately is kissing me.

Something is obviously wrong with me, as I am walking in inhuman speed over to Billy's place so that I could hang out with Jacob. I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob, and as I kept on walking, a part of me wishes to tell him how I feel. I don't want to lie anymore, and the truth is that I am falling madly in love with Jacob. I know that it sounds insane, but it's true: I truly do love Jacob.

_I love him...oh my God, I love Jacob Black!_

As soon as I arrived to Billy's house, I saw Jacob heading inside the garage where his car and bikes would be. Most of the time, he would be too busy trying to fix things, but he loves it when I was there to keep him company or at least try to help him out with a few things.

But, between you and me, I was mostly checking him out when he takes off his shirt. Lucky for me, my mother can shield my min from my father so that he won't know what I'm thinking about. Believe me when I say that my mind is not so innocent anymore.

Anyways, I quietly followed him inside the shed, and luckily, his back was turned to me. I'm pretty sure hell know it's me, but I decided to playfully cover his eyes with my hands. He stopped what he was doing and started laughing, "You know, it's too easy to guess that it's you Nessie, since your stench is pretty noticeable."

I groan, then moved to sit on the work bench while he went to work on his Rabbit. Just between you and me, I think he love his Rabbit more than me...or at least I hope he doesn't. I truly hope that he loves me like the way I love him. "What is it about my smell that makes me so noticeable? Is it because I'm half-vampire that you can smell a bad odor or something?"

Chuckling, Jacob looked over his shoulders at me and said, "No, it's not that. Whenever I see you or I'm around you, I smell honeysuckle and the rainforest. It's unique, just like you."

I could feel my cheeks burning red, and I just felt so connected to Jacob, that a part of me wanted to tell him how I feel. Jacob has always been there for me, from when I was learning how to potty-train, to when I became a woman as soon as I hit puberty. He was there when I felt let down, and always made me laugh. I honestly wished that I could tell him how I feel, but will he feel the same way?

I knew about his history with my mother; grant it, the hard way, but from what I knew of it, my mom and my best friends were close growing up, and I guess in a way, how could it not be possible that he would fall for her. "Hey Jake," I said, wondering what the hell I was doing.

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in love?" What the hell was I thinking?!

He turned toward me, his eyebrows lifting up. "What?"

"Well, I just wanna know if you believe in love."

Jacob pushed the hood of the car back down, and sat down on it. "I guess I believe in it, yeah. I grew up watching how my dad would always look at my mom when she was alive. Full of love and devotion for her, and when she died, he was devastated. In my mind, I honestly wished that she didn't die so that my family never suffered so soon, but that's life. You can't change anything that's already been made or planned.

"Did you feel that way about Mom?" I asked him, fearful of the answer he might give me.

"Honestly, I thought I did...but it was never her."

Suddenly, in my mind at the words he'd just said, it triggered that he's in love with someone else, and I felt like such a fool. I could feel the tears streaming down my face, and as I was about to sprint out of the room, Jacob grabbed me and trapped me by the doorway to the shed. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You love somebody, and no matter how matter much I love you, it's not gonna change anything."

"Wait, you love me?"

"Yes, of course I love you, but that no longer matters anymore since you love someone else. I should be going home, forget what I just said."

"Ness, stop."

I kept trying to push him away from me, but Jacob wouldn't budge. I didn't want to hurt him, but that's what it felt like I was doing to him and to myself. Before I could speak again, Jacob grabbed me again, only to kiss me. I was shocked, but then I fell into the kiss as my hands went around his neck. For a guy like Jacob, he is a really good kisser.

When he pulled away from me, I was stunned. "Jake...what..."

"It's you, Ness. It's always been you,"

He loves me! He truly loves me! I smiled, then pulled him back to me, and well, let's just say, it was one hell of a day for us at least.


End file.
